Insanidade
Insanidade, também conhecida como loucura ou demência, é um termo geral usado para designar certos padrões de comportamento anormais, tipicamente associados com aqueles que sofrem de doenças mentaisInsanidade na Wikipédia. Aqueles que sofrem de insanidade, muitas vezes não podem interagir com a sociedade normal, e frequentemente necessitam de tratamento especifico a longo prazo em uma instituição médica, como o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, por exemplo. A exposição prolongada a certas maldições, como a Maldição Cruciatus ou a Maldição Imperius, pode causar esta condição mental. Ele também pode ser infligida por certos tipos de poções (temporárias ou permanentes), como a Bebida do DesesperoHarry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte - Capitulo 28 (O Espelho Desaparecido) e, provavelmente, a Essência da Insanidade. Ouvindo o canto do Fwooper por um período suficientemente longo também pode causar esta condição''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real). Feitiços de choque podem ser usados no tratamento de doentes mentais. Em 1991, Válter Dursley descontroladamente levou sua família e Harry Potter para vários locais na esperança de fugir das corujas que insistentemente continuavam a entregar cartas de aceitação em Hogwarts para Harry. Dudley Dursley, seu filho, se aventurou na sugestão de que ele havia enlouquecidoHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' - Capitulo 3 (As Cartas de Ninguém). Em seus primeiros anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, especialmente nos primeiros estágios de sua associação com outros alunos, Rony Weasley, muitas vezes afirmou que Hermione Granger era uma louca, porque ela era inteligente, lia excessivamente e por prazer. A partir do verão de 1995, o Profeta Diário, sob pressão do Ministério da Magia Britânico, lançou uma campanha de difamação contra Harry Potter alegando que, entre outras coisas, a afirmação de Harry de que Lord Voldemort tinha retornado era um sinal de que ele tinha enlouquecido. Essa capanha difamatória só terminou quando o retorno de Voldemort foi comprovado após a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. Alvo Dumbledore, que também foi um fator primordial na tentativa de comunicar a afirmação de Harry, também foi considerado louco por um tempo. Quando Harry deu uma entrevista a Rita Skeeter sobre esses eventos, no Dia dos Namorados de 1996, ele perguntou como as pessoas estavam reagindo a tudo isso, suspeitando de que para muitas pessoas, isso seria simplesmente uma confirmação de que ele estava completamente louco, "até porque a história dele estaria aparecendo ao lado do disparate sobre o Bufador de Chifre Enrugado."Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix - Capitulo 26 (Visto e Imprevisto) Pirraça fez esta afirmação de Remo Lupin com uma música que diz: "Lupin! Louco, louco, Lupin!" Indivíduos insanos conhecidos *De acordo com Alvo Dumbledore, as pessoas que tentam entender as visões dadas pelo Espelho de Ojesed são levadas a loucura. *De acordo com o Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, muitos prisioneiros de Azkaban ficaram loucos depois de apenas algumas semanas sob exposição da influência negativa dos Dementadores''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' - Capitulo 8 (A fuga da Mulher Gorda), falando e gritando enquanto dormiam''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' - Capitulo 19 (O Servo de Lord Voldemort). Alguns chgaram ao extremo, até mesmo, de parar de comer e escolheram morrerHarry Potter e o Cálica de Fogo - Capitulo 27 (A Volta de Almofadinhas). *Úrico, o Excêntrico é conhecido por ter escutado o canto do Fwooper por vários meses sem parar, assim como possuindo vários comportamentos excêntricos. Devido a isso ele, provavelmente, era louco. Além disso, seu olhar estranho e sua água-viva-chapél conduziu a essa crença. *Segundo a lenda, Snickerton ficou louco após uma tentativa de fazer sua alfaiate rival, Delfina Crimp, ser presa por bruxaria. Depois disso ele se viu incapaz de fazer roupas sem que elas se despedaçassem em trapos, e manteve a ilusão de que estava sendo perseguido por um par de tesouras gigantes invisíveis, embora seja mais provável que Crimp o tenha perseguido durante toda a sua vida, desfiando suas roupas com seu Encanto CortadouroWonderbook: Book of Spells - Chapter 4, Part 1. *Franco e Alice Longbottom ficaram loucos devido à exposição prolongada à Maldição Cruciatus, imposta a eles por Bartô Crouch Jr., Rodolfo e Bellatrix Lestrange. Agora eles são residentes permanentes da Enfermaria Jano Thickey, uma ala do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Seu estado de loucura já é tão avançado que eles parecem não reconhecer nem mesmo seu filhoHarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo - Capitulo 30 (A Penseira). *Certa vez, Harry Potter viu velho mendigo trouxa ao fazer compras com os Dursley. Aparentemente, ele era louco, já que estava conversando com uma pessoa que não existia''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' - Capitulo 28 (A Loucura do Sr. Crouch). Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' (Primeira menção nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira menção nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Pottermore'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notas e referências Categoria:Enfermidades Categoria:Psicologia